The new addition
by Melanora
Summary: How much will the story change if you throw in a 11, inventor, forgetful, a little insomniac, years old girl into the Fenton family who idolizes her older brother, Danny, and likes to tinker and investigates ghost with partner in crime Dmitri - (muffled noises) Dmitri:" Sorry guys that's a secret for now." (smiles)
1. Chapter 1

*Beep. Beep. Beep."

I moved around my bed, trying to shake the sleepiness, but I ended up finding myself in a better sleeping position and releasing a content sigh. Why is my alarm on anyway? It's not like I have school today.

... Ah

I promised Dmitri that I'll join him to... what do you call that place again? MeetGreet? No wait it was something else ahh I think it was SwapMeet.

I groaned.

Why did I promise to go with him today?...ahh I've been spending too much time with tinkering, but the sound of sleep feels so inviting (not as inviting as tweaking my googles to be right now to make it something similar to Fenton finder and no I didn't steal the blueprints or anything.)

I sighed.

A promise is a promise and a Fenton never breaks a promise.

I forced myself to sit up and dragged myself out of bed then I groggily walked to my drawers and pick random clothes then proceeded to dragged myself to the bathroom.

Just to find myself be almost assaulted by the door.

"Sorry sis!" Cue my older brother, Daniel Fenton or Danny (that sounded cooler to me)

I could feel my eyes sparkled and the cobwebs of my mind clearing.

"Good morning Danny." I happily chirped. He smiled back "Morning Ali, you have to do something today? You usually wake up late during weekends."

I groaned remembering the promise "I told Dmitri that I'll go with him to somewhere." He was about to say something but suddenly his phone signaled that he has a message. He checked his phone and his eyes scanned the screen.

"Ah I'll talk to you later Ali. Me and Tucker are going to the SwapMeet today. Later!" Before he ran off he glanced at what I'm holding then walked away.

I followed his line of sight and saw my googles, purple squared with red tint glass like mom and dad's, then my mind wandered off as I went into the bathroom.

I have three sets of the same googles though, one I'm tinkering, which is hidden at the back of the drawer, one as a spare, on top of my desk, and one I'm holding right now.

 _'Why would he stare at it though?'_ I looked at my clothes. _'It seems normal...'_ Ahhh I remembered a week ago Danny caught me inventing in the kitchen( I know my family wouldn't be home for a while and I wanted a change of position so sue me I was caught.)

 _"What are you doing?" Danny asked. I cannot not answer. "Upgrading my googles." I actually told him. "...For what?"_

 _..."For ghosts..." I can't lie to him!_

 _His face paled, although he was already pale enough. "Good luck with that sis!" Then quickly went upstairs. I simply shrugged and decided to ignore that in favor of continuing my project before the others come back home._

I forgot he doesn't like ghosts related gadgets, if his reactions to mom and dad's any to go by,so that would've explained his actions back then.

Weirdly enough he never asked me if I even knew what I was doing.

Or maybe he originally thought I was just playing with it.

My brain is in a mixing bowl.

I decided to start getting ready for the day.

I had a staring contest with a mirror. I saw violet eyes, like mom, staring back at me with a little eyebags (motivation won't let me go) and my black hair is in a messy(my usual) low pigtails. My clothes were a simple purple long sleeved shirt and black shorts with rubber shoes and I wore my googles around my neck.

Yep I'm ready for the day.

 _*Ding dong*_ , and my friend is here.

I walked to door and opened it just for me to glare right at my friend's charcoal black eyes.

He let out a nervous laugh "Somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed." I glared even harder.

He raised both of his hands "You've been stuck in the house for a while already so I was thinking you need a breather and let's hangout. Who knows we might find something you'll need there." Great he always knows what I like.

"Fine let's go." He smiled as we walked together to the event.

* * *

I scanned the area and concluded that I don't need anything here.

Until I saw a shop name called Tools Depot. I smiled then it died when I realized it was cleaning supplies.

I heard him chuckled a bit.

I sighed and I decided to look at something else, embarrassment painted my cheeks.

My line of vision landed on a raven haired and an African American boy.

 _'DANNY!'_ My mind screamed.

I can hear my friend laughing louder now. "Sorry sorry." He said between laughs "I find it cute every time I see you look at your brother." I stuck my tongue out.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw they left. "What were they looking at anyway?" Dmitri squinted his eyes "Madam Babazita's...mystical oddities?" My eyes widened in interest.

See the reason why I even like to do anything with ghosts, much less inventing for that purpose other than protection, is because I like the idea of myths and legends, even if its possibly not really real at all, but every legends has an inkling of truth.

"Let's go and check it out."

While we're walking to the shop, a crying kid with a balloon, who was dragged by her mom, shouting out for cotton candy and a lamp got caught by the balloon's string then it started falling.

Dmitri quickly ran and slid through the ground and caught the golden artifact just in time. We both sighed in relief.

He gently placed the lamp on the table. "Ahh... Thank you very much dearies." He smiled brightly "No problem miss!" He moved to salute but his elbow bumped into the lamp and it crashed to the ground and a green mist escaped revealing a beautiful female genie(but I'm quite sure it was a ghost)

"..." We stared at each other.

"And your heart's desire is my command." An feminine voice, with a weird echo, resounded in the air.

And suddenly there's a tsunami of cotton candy. People screamed and ran around the area and I just stood then in place, my mind blanked as the cotton wave came closer. I felt a hand around my arm "Run!" Dmitri shouted as he dragged me and we ran.

We kept running and running but there's only so much with our 11 years old bodies, with me even shorter than normal.

I noticed as I ran a boy, with snow white hair and black and white hazmat suit, floating in the air and blast the the other one until she was out of sight.

I was too distracted to notice the obstacle and I fell. "Aliyah!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

I woke up at the taste of sweet and a panicked Dmitri shaking me.

"Stop it." I told him weakly and he stopped shaking me and let me down.

My eyes slowly scanned him, checking for injuries or something wrong but everything seemed fine other than his dirty blonde hair stuck with cotton candy.

I took a piece from his hair and ate it, he look at me with his weird face then he sigh in relief. "Nice to know your alive ." He said while standing up and offered me his hand.

I took it and stood up, a little weak and confused but fine. "Alive and kicking but that was a new ghost right?" If he look at my eyes he will see sparkles and he sighed. "Time for info gathering?" I nodded "info gathering." I smiled and took a piece again from his hair. "After we take a bath and rest at my place." we both agreed to that idea and went back home.

* * *

 **I liked this idea and I want to get it out of my head but I knew I might now every continue this at all so if anyone wants to adopt it then pm me and go ahead or just credit me and tell that this was my idea.**

 **If no one like it I might continue it in 20% possibility.**

 **edit: just fixed some stuff**

 **(again)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own DP only my ocs because if I own DP then it will crash before it started.**

* * *

We went back to my house,mid afternoon, telling Dmitri to go clean himself up first.

"Here, clean yourself with this." I threw him a clean hand towel and he caught it. "Are you sure you don't want to go first?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raised. I waved my hand dismissively "Its fine I'm gonna do something first." He nodded then went for the bathroom.

I pulled my drawer open and immediately reach out to my googles at the back and retrieved a box of tools and folded blueprints in another drawer and proceeded to work on my bed.

If we're gonna continue doing this then we need something that would help us follow their trail.

Me and Dmitri were skeptical at first to the idea of the existence of ghost (I like to explore but doesn't mean I believe they're real) but mom and dad's portal to the other world mysteriously started working, meat attacked the school, rumors of a dragon attacking the party (surprised it's not viral or something)

I even remembered a time when Danny started a garage sale (without mom and dad knowing but he has my full support) and ended up being possessed by a ghost.

Yeah, we're really convinced that ghosts exist after that so we decided to look a little deeper.

Which ended up not as fruitful as we thought it would be. After looking through the Internet the only thing we discovered anything ghostly related to school was locker 724, where a student in the 1950's haunt it (I know Danny had it as a locker once but ended up receiving disapproving looks when they found out that the mirror is shattered)

That's why I was hoping my project will help us with this, after all it's purpose was to detect nearby ectoplasmic entities.

Although the female ghost from today though reminds me of something...

...something really sad...

"Aliyah still there?!" Dmitri snapped me out of my thoughts. He definitely looks much more cleaner right now "Oh whoops." I subconsciously rubbed behind my neck "Went to another universe back there." He gave me a small smile "Your turn to clean yourself up." He handed me the towel. I grabbed it, making sure I'm holding the clean part, and was about to walk out of the room until I stopped by the doorway.

"Have we ever talked about a sad story related to this ghost before?"

He simply shrugged as he sat on the edge of my bed, careful not to break anything "We talked about a lot of stories and I don't remember anything related to her." I hummed in thought "Can you check what you remember in the Internet that looks like that ghost earlier? My laptop is in the false bottom of the drawer." He looked at me incredulously.

"You have a false bottom." I shrugged "More like a poor attempt of one." Then I walked away to the bathroom just to remember that I forgot to get a change of clothes and returned to the bedroom to get it (Dmitri already typing away in the laptop) and went to back to the bathroom.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom wearing a yellow shirt with a pink star in the middle and blue pants without my usual googles (left it in the bathroom for thorough cleaning next time)

"Found anything?" He shook his head. "Not yet, there's three more that I'm gonna search." I walked and sat right next to him as he search, both of us saying no to the first two, until I saw the last one.

"I think this is it." He nodded in agreement.

A story of a harem woman complete with illustrations and commentary.

"Wow, the drawing even matched that ghost." Dmitri said while zooming in the picture "Whoever made this must know the whole story."

* * *

Somewhere in the shops of SwapMeet, an old woman sneezed.

* * *

"Anonymous..." I said in a disappointed tone.

"She came out of a genie lamp though." Dmitri recalled as he unconsciously look up (his habit of doing when he tries to remembering something.)

"A ghost who grants wishes huh?" I lay down on my bed with my arms crossed and my eyes close " Assuming that she is a wish granting ghost then since the lamp is broken most likely she has no master." My eyes opened to look at him "Do you think she only grants three wishes?" He shook his head.

"I don't know and we're not even sure she grant wishes, for all we know she's a strong ghost who simply got trapped in a lamp that people just called a 'genie in a lamp.'" He answered. "True." I agreed as I absentmindedly continued my project.

He closed the laptop "How's your invention?" He asked as he stood up and returned the laptop's original hiding spot. "Almost done... A little this and a little that then it should work." I told him without looking away from it.

Silence.

Dmitri looks at the clock in my desk "Wow it's already 5, the game is about to start in few hours."

Silence.

"Wanna go to the football game tonight?" He asked, I raised my head to look at him " If it means I'll see the football star bully then maybe not." He open his mouth to say something but he closed it up and let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay but I'll save you a seat in case you change your mind." I nodded as I waved him goodbye.

I heard his footsteps and the sound of the door closing, he must have left the house now, I sighed

 _'I really wanted to finish this project for a long time...'_

* * *

I don't know how long I was doing it but I finally finished it. All my sweat, tears, sleep (not that I could sleep much anyway) and joy, It's done!

I excitedly wore it then the world was tinted in red. I press a button on the side and waited.

And waited...

And waited...

I gave out a sigh, maybe I should walk around.

I stood up and was about to leave my room until my cellphone rang in 'simple and clean' ringtone signaling that Dmitri is calling.

"Hello?"

"Ahh Aliyah I don't know whether you like to know this or not but did you know your brother is the mascot?" Next thing I knew I was already out of the house.

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Out of the corner of my eyes, while I was running, something glowed green and flew past by me.

Must be the trick of the light I am still wearing my googles.

* * *

I found myself on my knees, panting, the moment I saw the field.

"I _*gasp*_ made it!" I internally screamed.

"Woah Aliyah, you okay?" Dmitri came running at me, he must have been looking for me the whole time.

"I'm _*inhale*_ fine."

He nodded and gave me a hand and pulled myself up. I took one last deep breath "So...where's Danny?" He let out an amused smile at my statement and leaded me to the seats somewhere in front.

We sat at our seat and I immediately saw our Raven mascot, apparently covered in bandages "What in the world happened to him?" Dmitri followed my line of sight "Players are a bit rough with mascots."

Oh...I thought the mascots are supposed to help boost the player's morale.

We continued to watch the game , looking at Danny once in a while (I smile every time and I could even see a little but if his blue eyes) I can sense a bit of disappointment from Dmitri.

"Our team is losing." I simply nodded in agreement.

Until I noticed a green glow once again.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened at the sight of the genie ghost. A green swirl went to the blonde foot ball player and started to grow in size and turning green. The genie ghost started to glow a little brighter.

He started to win the games.

"Wow, those high protein breakfast has started to pay off." I shook my head at the statement of the announcer.

"Dmitri," I shook him "Dmitri." He kept smiling, maybe at the fact the team is winning.

"Dmitri the ghost gave the football player ghost strength." (Well..I just assumed) I finally got his attention then he squinted his eyes a bit then frowned.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked in a monotone voice.

I bit my lip. I never thought of hunt ghosts (and it's not like I have weapons right now)

My train of thoughts was destroyed when a saw something floating that is glowing green (with a tint of blue?) went to the infected player.

"Do you see that?" He looked at me, his eyebrow raised "I see nothing."

Another floating thing came out of the guy and the player turned back to normal.

"Do you see that?" He nodded "A translucent ghost...never seen that one before before." I groaned he still can't see the other one.

I opened my cellphone and switched it to camera, I can still see all of them through the camera, and took a picture of the three of them.

Then I noticed the wish granting ghost left and the unknown glow brought the other one to the back of the seats. Immediately stood up and followed them.

I arrived during the process of the other one being pulled into the glowing thing and disappeared.

Did it eat it?

I panicked at the idea.

The glow, somehow, faced me. I stared at it for a moment, after an eternity, it left.

I stood in place, not knowing what to think until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, I shook my head. "I'm not sure but I think... The glow...the one you couldn't see... ate the ghost."

His eyes looked upwards, after a moment he sighed " I'll bring you home and you better sleep early tonight." I gave him a quizzical look.

What does sleep has to do with this?

I continued to give him the same look "Come on, let's walk to your house together."

I thought for a while...then decided to think about this at home, better just standing around here.

We started walking home but I immediately stopped and ran to the mascot, who is currently on the post, hanging.

"Danny?" I started helping him down then Dmitri finally reached me and helped me with the process.

When the mascot is finally down he shouted out in joy " I'm free!" Then I realized that he's not Danny and took a good long look at the person inside.

Then I realized he's Danny friend (the Tucker guy I think.)

"I can't believe he ditched me!" He shouted out loud then turned to face me again "Thank you dudes!" Then he quickly left.

He apparently didn't recognized me.

But something else is bothering me.

"When did they switch costume though...?" He shrugged "Maybe they switched while we were distracted by the ghost." I nodded, accepting his idea.

"So, continue walking home?" I nodded once again and we started walking in the night.

* * *

Once Dmitri brought me home, he left to go back to his. I sighed as I walked in the house and went upstairs.

I was about to walk into my room until I heard a sneezed in Danny's room.

"Are you okay?" I asked from the other side of his closed door. "...I'm fine." He took few seconds long before answering. I bit my lip in worry "You should wear a scarf or at least a jacket tomorrow." After another pause "Okay sis, you should rest up too...I saw mom and dad sick downstairs." I smiled at his concern.

"Okay." I happily replied and went to my room.

I plopped on my bed and let out a long sight. I was about to cover my eyes with my arm until I felt my googles "Ah... I forgot I was wearing this the whole time." I removed it and placed it on my drawer and covered my eyes.

My mind wondered about what happened today, the shops, cotton candy, the backstory, not that I'm overloaded but I never worked myself so physically before.

I moved my arm a bit and one of eyes open, as my other hand went to grab my cellphone to examine the picture.

...only to find out I only saw the two ghost, the wish granting one and the one who came out of the player.

"Wha..." Then I remembered my googles and immediately wore it again.

I kept alternating, removing it and putting it back on then I smiled.

 _ **Things are getting interesting.**_

* * *

 **Hey guys :3 nice to see you all and I wanted to say... I cry... with tears of joy QwQ**

 **I never even thought of getting any review or favorites and some even followed T-T I am forever grateful.**

 **Although the thing is...I don't have plans on continuing this but I mean I will continue this for a bit but then I feel disappointed at my ideas and I would have preferred someone else doing this but most likely I'll continue this (but lacking of fixed update or no sched for the next release) but I will type on :)** **until my typing inspirations dies lol but as long as it lives I'll try to continue typing.**

 **Thank you all for taking time reading this poor excuse of a story T-T**

 **When people have ideas try to go for it :3**

 **Until next time then ^^**

 **P.S. This is the longest chapter I ever made in my life. And sorry if they're too OOC**

 **New update: Fixed some stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm dead and my dead body just decided to post this before I go back dying**

* * *

I found myself waking up in the same position I was last night.

My body is heavy and aching. It must be because yesterday is the only day I ever physically exerted myself in a very long time.

I slowly shifted into a proper sleeping position before letting out a content sigh.

Then I fell asleep.

(Line break)

I woke up with my stomach growling. I feel groggy and I rather sleep again than eating. I can feel myself slipping back to sleep again until suddenly I feel the call of nature. I groaned before forcing myself to stand up and slowly trudged towards the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I went back to my room in the same manner and flopped myself on my bed. I felt ready to go back to sleep until memories of yesterday flashed through my mind.

 _Genie_

 _Ghost_

 _Game_

 _Googles_

Then I noticed that all of it started with the letter g.

I sighed then stared at my googles on my nightstand. I always knew what I wanted to do every time I work on it but now I really have no idea what to do.

I reached out and grabbed the googles and stared at it for a moment before deciding to look at its inner workings and parts, hoping to see something to improve.

Nothing, everything seems perfect to me but it's obviously not because it's still the same as yesterday, nothing changed at all. I let out a detached sigh before placing it back to its original position on the nightstand. I need help from someone who knows more than me if I wanted to upgrade my googles.

I massaged my temples before my stomach growled at me again, I checked the time and it says it's already 12:45pm. I decided to go and eat something.

Before going down the stairs, I checked my siblings' rooms and I found out that both rooms are empty. "I wonder where's Danny?" I asked myself before going downstairs and went into the dinning room. I took a cereal box, full of corn flakes, from the cupboard and poured it's contents into the bowl and started eating it without milk. There is no way I'm going to going to open fridge just to become the next victim of whatever ecto contaminated food in there.

I could die.

I slowly ate my cereal, eating one piece at a time, while staring at nothing.

...

...

...

What a great way to use my time.

I looked at my bowl, a little disappointed that it's empty, before placing it into the sink for washing later. I combed my hair through my fingers as I decided on what to do.

I'm going outside in my own free will.

I went upstairs and took a quick bath. I wore my usual long sleeves, purple shirt and shorts with rubber shoes and wore my googles around my neck. After tying my hair in their usual small pigtails, I texted Dmitri saying "Going outside." In case he decided to visit just to realize that only my sick parents are left in the house.

Will they be okay though?

...

I shrugged, they're strong. A cold can't beat them.

I stepped outside the house, making sure I locked the door before closing it. I wore my googles and looked around the area and everything is tainted red. Nothing glowing, nothing suspicious. I picked a random direction then walked.

After several minutes of walking, nothing ghostly came up. The only weird thing happened is when I passed by the theater and heard a teenage girl saying " I'm cute and popular!" Repeatedly to herself. I cringed a little before continued walking in the same direction.

After a while I found myself surrounded by stores. I started walking again, occasionally peering inside the building, then I suddenly saw a familiar head, that's glowing green and on a piece of meat, talking to the phone in the meat store.

Looking exactly like Danny's best friend, Tucker.

...

How in the world should I react to this?

I slowly brought out my phone from my pocket before taking a picture of him. My phone made a clicking sound when I took a picture. He quickly turned to look at me and we stared at each other.

...

...

...

He stuck his tongue out at me before turning invisible. Well I think it was invisibility because I can still see him glowing green through my googles just like the ghost yesterday.

I awkwardly raised my hand "Uh... Condolences..?" The green glow stayed there for a moment before it flew off.

I blinked. Either that ghost has a Tucker obsession (weird) or Tucker died last night after freeing him.

...

I quickly sent Dmitri the photo of the ghost before typing " Tucker obsession or dead?" I asked him and after a few moments my phone beep and I read his text message.

" We can go check his house if you want."

"Okay" I replied.

"Do you know where he lives?"

...

" No."

...

"Maybe you can ask your brother?" How in the world am I gonna ask him ?

"How am I going to ask him 'Is Tucker dead?" I texted back.

...

" You can ask him when's the last time he hangout with Tucker, if it was last night then ask him for his address or phone number because you need to ask something." Facepalm, yeah I can do that.

"Okay, I'll tell you the results soon."

"Stay safe :)"

I placed my phone back into my pocket and started walking forward, decided to use another route to get back home. I immediately stopped after taking a few steps before quickly looking inside the pet shop. A black rabbit with red eyes is staring at me eerily and the weird part is that it has a faint purple glow around it.

I slowly removed my googles. The rabbit looked the same except there no purple glow anymore. I wore my googles again and the glow is back. I started to feel unnerved with its stare. I quickly took a photo of it before speed walking away from the store.

 _One mystery at a time..._

* * *

 **Yeah I decided to continue this a little and plan to post the next chapter by the end of this week or early next week and decided not to give this away cause it's like giving your baby away now to me - thank you for taking your time reading but if you want a better dp of fanfic then I suggest** **my brother is a ghost** **and it's sequel** **we are phantoms** **:3 it's what inspired me to make this in the first place. And sorry if this is terrible cause it was deleted by my classmate =_=**

 **Edit:Fixed some stuff next chapter maybe later tonight or tomorrow evening**


End file.
